Battle for the Future
by LiontheKeeper
Summary: Ragna finds himself suddenly thrusted into an alternate future where he is herald as a legendary hero, the situation gets more weird when Ragna realizes that new & familiar foes have suddenly come back, looking for revenge. Ragna will have to work old & new allies in order to save the future and figure out the secret behind the quantum ruby.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the non-OC characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic on this site so I'm kind of nervous, but I'm willing to take any constructive criticism on how to make my story better. With that said, I hope you all enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Departure to a New Adventure**

There was a white haired man wearing a red long sleeved jacket which covered his black long sleeved shirt with a white trim along with black hakama pants. His name was Ragna the Bloodedge and he was the new Guardian of The Azure. After his fight with Terumi and destroying the chains that stopped the world from moving forward, he had been given the role of becoming the Guardian of the Azure, which consisted of guarding the Azure, doing whatever he felt like when nothing was happening, and occasionally doing certain missions that the Azure required him to do. Ragna was walking in the middle of crowd as it appeared he didn't want to be followed.

"So this is so called, Quantum Ruby." thought the Guardian of the Azure as he started to look at the ruby-sized silver crystal in his hand. The Guardian of The Azure had been sent on a job to steal Quantum Ruby and that's it. No order to dispose of it or give to some important person. When the Guardian asked the Azure to clarify what he was supposed to do after he had obtained it. The Azure left him with a vary vague message.

"You will know what to do with it, once the time comes." Ragna said as he continued looking at the mysterious crystal. "You know when I became the Guardian of the Azure, I thought that I would be the one in the know and not have to deal with the cryptic bullcrap."

 _Something about this feels off. This job feels like it's too easy._

Ragna then noticed that there was someone following him and proceeded to turn to his right to shake until he realized that the crowd of people that were beside him were mysteriously gone.

"Damn, just as I was going to leave." Ragna said as he then heard footsteps coming from the right and turned to see a familiar blue haired girl wearing a nun outfit and wielding several Black Keys. Her name is Ciel, she has followed Ragna's trail for the past three days, as the Quantum Ruby he stole belongs to the church.

"Oh it's you Ciel. This has been the sixth time in past two days, isn't it your bedtime or something. Lemme guess this is something of sealed field that you made to make sure I couldn't get away."

"Grim Reaper, this is your last chance, give up Quantum Ruby at once."

"And if I say no?"

"Then we'll have to take it."

"We?" Ragna said in confusion until he heard footsteps coming from behind him and to his left. Behind him was a blond haired woman with red eyes and to the left of him was a black haired boy with glasses on holding a knife.

"You went to get help, huh? Tch, this might be more annoying than I thought." Ragna said.

"You still want to act brave, when you're outnumbered 3vs1." Arcueid said.

"I'm a man who likes to go against the odds so... . On."

Ciel threw several Black Keys at Ragna, who jumped in the air to dodge it, not wanting to deal with what happened last time. Ragna landed on the side of the building that was behind him. Before he could even look at Ciel's direction, he saw Arcueid was right in front of him and attempted to send a kick directly to his gut. Luckily Ragna was able to react in time and managed to block it, but the kick still managed to sending him crashing through the building. Ragna landed to the ground, but before he could do anything, he felt a knife get very close to his neck.

"Not bad, kid. In fact you remind me of a certain few brats I met."

"Put your hands up slowly."

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

Ragna sighed before he started putting up his hands with Ciel and Arcueid walk towards the two.

"And with that, our little game of cat and mouse is over, Reaper." Ciel said a smug grin on her face.

"Could you cut it out with the smug look on your face plus isn't getting help kinda cheating, since it's supposed to be cat and mouse, not cat and mice."

"Why would a theif care about rules, I'm only doing what's necessary to keep the order in this town."

"Keep the order in this town? Says the person who literally chased me around town, destroying property in the middle of broad daylight. Actually that reminds me, how the heck did you manage to clean up the mess you caused yesterday?"

"Ahem, can we please just get this over with." Arcueid said.

"You're right." Ciel said as she walked over to Ragna until Ragna said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you like the feeling of Flash Grenades right in your face."

"What are you talking abou-" Ciel said

Ciel eyes widened open as she saw that Ragna's ring finger had a black string attached to it. Before she could say anything, Ragna's finger twitched and out of his jacket came a flash grenade which blinded the three, allowing Ragna to escape from Shiki's grasp.

"Before you brag about your victory, you should really make sure that you make sure that your opponent is in checkmate." Ragna said. "See ya!"

After a short period, the flash grenade had finally simmered down and the three were able to see again.

"Let's split up, he couldn't have gone that far." Ciel suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me." Shiki said.

Ciel was the first one out of the three to split up with Arcueid following afterwards, leaving Shiki by himself. Shiki was about to head out, he felt a chop on his neck which ended up knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry about this, kid. I just needed the three of you to split up a bit." Ragna said as he started using ars magus to restrain Shiki so he wouldn't be able to move once he regained consciousness.

"This whole entire crystal thing seems fishy and I'm going to find out what's really going here by asking the 'princess' a few questions."

* * *

Arcueid was on the rooftop of one of the buildings, trying to find Ragna by a bird's eye view until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi, down here!"

Arcueid looked down to find Ragna, waving at her to come down. Arcueid jumped down from the building and landed right in front of Ragna. As Arcueid was about to charge towards Ragna, he put his hand up, signaling her to stop. Arcueid stopped in tracks with a confused look on her face.

"If my source of info is right, then you must be who they call Arcueid Brunestud."  
"Yeah and from what gramps told me, you must be the new Azure Guardian, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"That's surprising I didn't think I made a name for myself in other worlds this fast." Ragna said. "Well, since we know each other that makes what I'm about to ask more easier. Doesn't something seem off to you?"

"That a person from another world came to steal a valuable treasure from another world?"

"Besides that. I'm going to guess that your gramps or whatever most have told you to take this away from me, but did he ever tell you why."  
Arcueid stayed silent.

"I'm gonna take that silence as a no. These sources are telling us to get this damn ruby without telling us why." Ragna said as the shell in his right arm started to open.

"I don't know about you, but there is probably a good reason to why Gramps didn't tell me." Arcueid said not noticing Ragna activating his Azure Grimoire.

"Are you 100% sure of that, I'm just saying before you go out and start picking fights atleast know why you are doing it." Ragna said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the crystal.

"What are you doing?" Arcueid said noticing that Ragna was planning on doing something.

"Just testing something that's all." Ragna put the crystal onto his right hand and the a purple aura started to surround it and the his right arm as Ragna yelled. "Quantum Ruby, Activate!"

Arcueid and Ragna waited for a moment, but nothing appeared to be happening which caused Ragna in to sigh in disappointment.

"Ummm, nothing happened?"

"No shit, sherlock." Ragna said. "This usually works but I guess I'll have to figure out whatever this ruby stuff does later."

"Now that you are done blabbering, can you just give up the crystal."

"Tsk. Didn't want to have to fight you, but it seems like I'll have no choice." Ragna said as he brought out his sword.

"Alright, fine by me, this might a bit of workout for the both of us." Arcueid said until she started to see a silver colored portal appear behind Ragna. "Huh? What is a portal doing here in this bounded field."

"What the?!" Ragna said as he suddenly felt a force dragging him, he turned around to see the silver colored portal.

 _I don't know what the hell that portal is, but I really don't think I want to find out!_

Ragna tried to go against the force dragging him towards the portal, but as he tried to push against it the force seemed to be only growing stronger. Ragna tried grabbing something to keep himself from getting sucked in but was too far away and was almost fully consumed by the portal until he saw Arcueid grab his hand, trying her hardest to pull him out of the portal.

"Let go! At this rate, we'll both be pulled in!"

"No way, I still need to get the Quant-whatchamacallit for Gramps!"

"You're still worrying about that damn crystal in this situation?!"

As Arcueid tried harder to pull Ragna, Ragna could feel the force dragging him inside to only grow stronger. Ragna was about to pull out his left arm and energy blast created by ars magus towards one of the buildings creating a large explosion which had gotten the attention of Ciel.

"Hopefully that gets her attention." Ragna said.

As Arcueid tried to pull Ragna out of the portal, the force eventually became to strong for her and the two ended up falling into the portal. The portal then suddenly closed, as Ciel was where Arcueid and Ragna used to be.

"Isn't this where Arcueid was supposed to be?" Ciel said as she looked for the blond haired woman, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. "I can't even sense her presence it's just like she disappeared. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and got himself from the grass to be greeted by to be a gate to a cemetery.

"How in the hell did I end up here?" Ragna said as he began to enter the cemetery, looking around to see if he can find anyone that he can talk to get some answers until he stops right a large statue which had very familar faces and some not-so familar.

"Ummm, why the hell is there a statue of me, Yu, Hyde, Ruby, Arceuid, and some other people?"

He then looked down and saw that there was a tombstone with names on then. Ragna skimmed through it, but stopped when he read.

 _Here Lies, The Legendary Heroes_

 _..., Ragna the Bloodedge, ..._

 _May he rest in peace_

"..." Ragna stayed silent as he tried to process the information that he had just read and come up with a reaction. However only three words came into Ragna's mind during this moment which were.

 _What the f*ck?!_

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! The pacing might have a bit fast, but I felt that doing the prologue like this would better in the long run. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to support this story. Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Darkness over World

**Hey Everyone, sorry for the long wait, but college is coming real soon (next week in fact) and I've been busy getting ready for it, so I haven't really had the time sit down & write. Anyhow, I would like thank you all for the support you have given me so far, I honestly didn't think that my first fanfic would get such praise and attention. Enough talking though, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness Over World

"What the f*ck is this?! You're telling me that we went through the prologue and the author has the nerve to just say 'Hey, let's kill off Ragna', no way in hell am I going to let this slide!" Ragna said angrily, breaking the fourth wall for a moment as he walked towards the exit of the cemetery "Wait a minute, this might be one of the rabbit's tricks, oh when I get my hands on her, I swear I'm going to make her cry."

As Ragna proceeded to walk out of the cemetery, he started slowly calming down and collecting himself. Ragna suddenly stopped in front of the gate and was confronted with a serious problem.

"Where exactly is Rachel's mansion from here?" Ragna said. "Actually, better question where am I?"

Ragna proceeded to walk backwards and looked at the tombstone again.

"If this tombstone says that I am 'dead' and that I became a legendary hero, then could this mean that I am in the future." Ragna said as he began to realize what was going until he remembered something. "Wait, no one remembers me so there is no way I could have become a hero. Nice try, Rabbit. This statue is probably a fake too."

Ragna then, not thinking his decision throughly, punched the statue of himself expecting his fist to go through the statue to reveal that that this was just an illusion

Keyword is expecting

What really happened is that Ragna fist went right through the statue of himself causing the right arm of the statue to completely break off and hit the ground, shattering it. As Ragna retracted his fist, he started sweat dropping as the possibility of this being an illusion began to decline. Which would mean that Ragna just punched a the arm off a national monument.

"This illusion feels so...real." Ragna said as he started to sweatdrop heavily. "In fact too real."

Ragna then heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Ragna quickly hid behind the back of statue, not forgetting to take the shattered right arm pieces with him. He waited until he felt the footsteps stop at the statue.

"It's been a while since I've had to come here." The voice said. "I just wanted to let you all that the fight is still going on unfortunately and it doesn't seem like it's ending anytime soon. I always look up to you heroes to give me the strength to keep on fighting. Just watch… I promise to help create a world in which everyone can lead in peace."

Ragna then could hear the footsteps of person walking away from the statue and sighed in relief. Ragna got up and was able to see a bit of the outside world from over the trees that were covering his view, specifically a building that appeared to be a former NOL HQ, but seemed to be weared down significantly.

"Wait...that can't be Kagustuchi, right?"

Ragna had gotten out of the cemetery and was now in the city that appeared to be once Kagustuchi. As Ragna looked at his surroundings, he saw that all of the buildings were abandoned and severely damaged. The sky was cloudy with dark green smoke covering up even the sun. Ragna heard footsteps and was about to bring out his sword until he realized that it was just a kid wearing rags as clothes. The kid looked at the man frightened and ran into the alleyway before Ragna could ask him any questions. Ragna sighed and continued walking until he reached what appeared to be the front of the Kagustuchi NOL headquarters.

"This is definitely the Kagustuchi HQ." Ragna said affirmatively. "But how in the hell did Kagustuchi get so messed up?"

"...War."

Ragna looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a ball of light right beside him.

"Who are you?"

"..Who I am is not of importance right now….This is a possibility of what the world you come from could like in 2000 years."

That's nice. Wait, 2000 years?

"Yes, Ragna the Bloodedge, you are herald as a legendary hero in this time or at least another you was."

"Another me, wait you couldn't mea-?" Ragna asked confused.

"...Now is not the time to ask questions, it's time to act. Only you, can change this war-ridden future, Ragna the Bloodedge." The ball of light interrupted as it started to leave Ragna, but before he left Ragna had one last thing to ask.

"Oi, wait how in the hell I'm I supposed to accomplish a task like that by myself."

"Who ever said that you were alone." The ball of light said as it vanished from Ragna's view.

"Goddamnit, of course this would happen to me of all people." Ragna said as he was about to head away from the Kagutsuchi HQ until the door to the NOL HQ suddenly opened. "That's very convenient."

 _This smells like an obvious trap, but I might be able to get more answers about what's going on._

Ragna sighed as he headed into the inside of the Kagutsuchi NOL HQ.

* * *

"Well, this is weirder than usual." said an orange haired girl wearing her arctic region Chaldea uniform said as she was walking around. "I could've sworn that I was supposed to be transported to a singularity, but this definitely doesn't seem like Davinci got the coordinates right."

The orange haired girl was Ritsuka Fujimaru, a literal nobody who somehow got into Chaldea Security Management and ended up becoming the Master of many servants for the sole purpose of solving Grand Order conflicts.

"Hey Davinci, could you teleport me back to Chaldea already, this doesn't seem like the singularity you were talking about." Ritsuka said, but she received no response. "It doesn't seem like she can hear me, so I guess we'll have to find the way out of this by ourselves, let's go Mash- wait where is she? She was with me before…well let's see if this still works. Hey, Jeanne."

Out of nowhere suddenly appeared France's holy maiden, but with pale complexion, yellow eyes, cut short white-blond hair, and a darker color scheme for her armor. This was not exactly Jeanne d'Arc, but instead her altered version.

"I told you to call me by Alter. So what did you need me for, Master." Alter then added as she realized that Ritsuka had called her by her actually name. "Wait, did you just call me by my real name, you know how dangerous that is! What if someone heard you?"

"Calm down, Jeanne there is absolutely no one but you and me."

Then suddenly Ritsuka and Jeanne could hear something move, grabbing their attention.

"Sure you did." Jeanne said as she summoned her flag. "Hey whoever you are, if you don't want the next 5 miles to be nothing but flames I suggest you come out by the time I count to 5. 1…..2….."

"Wait, hold up! I'm not an enemy!" The voice said coming out of where he was revealing a teen who seemed to be around the age of 19 to 20 with his hands up showing that he meant no harm to the two.

"Ok then, just c'mon over here then. Don't mind her, she won't bite." Ritsuka said as the teen came towards the two, Alter gave Ritsuka a look that screamed what the hell are you doing. "Calm down, Alter, he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

The teen was now only footsteps away from Ritsuka and Jeanne and proceeded to introduce himself to the two.

"Sorry about sneaking up on you two like that. I wasn't sure if you were with 'him' or not, but you guys don't look like your from 'Heaven'. The name's Lute, nice to meet you."

"Name's Ritsuka."

"Wait, THE Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"Heh. Yeah, I know I'm pretty well-known."

"For being completely reckless." Alter said.

"No kidding, you're not just well-known, you're part of the legendary heroes who saved the world almost 500 years ago."

"WHAT?!" Both Alter and Ritsuka yelled at the same time.

"...Oow." Heiwa said covering his ears.

"Are you sure you don't have the wrong person?" Alter asked.

"Hmm...nope, she looks exactly like the statue in the cemetery." Lute said. "Why are you both looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Hold up, give the two of us a min." Alter said as she grabbed Ritsuka by the arm walked a considerable distance away from Heiwa, so that he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Hey, are you sure that I shouldn't just burn the kid right here, right now. I promise, I'll make it painful and quick."

"Alter, no. Besides, he's the only one who actually knows what's going on."

"Your telling me you actually believe the bullshit this kid is spouting out of his mouth."

"Like I said he doesn't seem like a bad person, plus if he was really going to lie to us, he definitely could have come up with a better excuse than 'Your a legendary hero.'."

"You are always like this, reckless and too trusting of others." Alter said with a sigh. "Then again that sometimes isn't a bad thing."

The two headed back to where Lute was.

"Sorry about that we had to talk some things out." Ritsuka said. "Anyhow, you have any idea of where exactly are we and what do you mean by we saved the world almost 500 years ago?"

"Where we currently are is where Kagutsuchi is or that was until 'he' came."

"He?"

"...It's complicated, so I'll explain it slowly, but before I do y'all have any questions."

"A quick one, what year is this?

"4XXX."

"Wow….we got teleported pretty far into the future." Ritsuka said. "You have any questions, Alter?"

"Let's just get on with the explanation already."

"Ok. Around 500 years ago…."

* * *

"This place hasn't changed that much since the past 2000 years. It sure brings back memories although not necessarily good ones. Now the room where they keep records should be around here somewhere if I remember correctly." Ragna said as he was still inside the Former NOL HQ, as he continued to venture further into the NOL HQ. "Hmm? What's this?"

Ragna ended up finding a diary on the that was on the floor, that lacked a title and an author. Ragna opened the diary and found that it had contained a timeline of events starting from the year 32XX.

* * *

 **32XX**

 **The world had managed to stay at peace for over 400 years. However, a mysterious threat has arrived, killing off what appears to be 80 percent of the population in such a short time.**

 **32XX**

 **It seems like the United World's Council has decided to step in and help with the fight against this mysterious threat that they call the Ruin.**

 **35XX**

 **This war has been going on for over three hundred years and the bloodshed from both sides of has been unaccountable. It seems like the ruin has the power to rewrite people's memories and personalities, causing the United World Council to fall into chaos with members fighting against each other, due to distrust and paranoia. It seems like all hope is lost….**

 **August 14, 35XX**

 **Or so I thought…until 'he' appeared. A man with white hair wearing a red jacket suddenly appeared in front of the soldiers who had lost all hope and told them, "get your asses the hell up, this fight isn't over yet!". And single-handedly, pushed back the ruin by himself. In all my years I have never seen a man with such a will to never give up, maybe he's the one who can finally end the never-ending war and change the horrid future I have seen.**

 **August 18 35XX**

 **I got a chance to meet up with this man, he goes by the name of Ragna the Bloodedge and according to him, he comes from the past where he is herald as a hero for defeating an evil god called Susanoo and freeing the world from the order that stopped it from moving forward. He said that he was mysteriously summoned here along with a few other heroes from other worlds. As I started to talk to him, I truly felt that he could be the one to end the never-ending war that had been going on since humans existed.**

 **35XX**

 **With the heroes help, humanity has been able to significantly push back the Ruin, which almost destroyed the world. However, I received another vision of the future and it's what I wanted to be honest… why is that humanity throughout its history has to keep fighting. When will the fighting finally stop?**

 **35XX**

 **The war had finally ended, with the help of the legendary heroes, humanity was able to finally put an end to the Ruin. Shortly afterwards, the heroes disappear, but not before warning the people consequences of war and to remember to love, not hate.**

 **36XX**

 **Many years after the Ruin War, I have been selected as the leader of the Neo Arcana, an organization used to protect shelter the rest of humanity throughout the War of Ruin. I still I'm wary about the vision I had many years ago, but it hasn't appeared again yet, so maybe this time is was just a dream...I hope.**

 **4XXX**

 **I had the same disastrous vision of the future that I had almost 500 years ago again, but this time it appeared that Ragna the Bloodedge had once again appeared, but the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself was different from what I remember. He appeared to facing a figure who I couldn't see, which is the first time this has happened to me. I have a bad feeling about this..**

* * *

The diary then abruptly ended as it seems pages were ripped out of the diary.

"This diary only leaves me with more questions that it actually answers." Ragna said as he closed the diary and put it back to where it came from. "Oh well, just sitting around isn't going to get me any answers. Anyhow, whoever you are hiding come out, I know that you've been here the entire time."

A familiar silver haired teen appeared from the shadows and following behind him was his trusty 'partner' and two other teens, with one having blue hair and blue eyes and the other having orange hair and orange eyes, wearing a school uniform from another school with a red armband on their right arm that read SEES. Their names were Makoto Yuki and Hamuko. Normally Ragna would be ecstatic about seeing some old and new faces, but he could easily tell that something seemed to be off about the four.

"Oh hey Yu, Yosuke, and whoever you two are, it seems like you four are stuck in this situation too..or that is what I would like to say." Ragna said as he saw the four begin to get into a fighting stance and bring out their individual weapons.

 _This whole situation is just a huge mess, I should probably end this fast. If Narukami is here , that probably means the others from his world are here too. They might prove to be an issue of they all gang up on me._

"What are you waiting for? Bring it on all of you."

Narukami rushed towards Ragna with Yosuke jumping from above, limiting Ragna's movement options. Ragna could also see that Makoto was behind him and used his persona to send a enormous ball of fire towards him, making backing away not an option. Not only that, but Hamuko who was wielding a spear charged at him towards the right. Ragna knew that moving to the left would leave him cornered with no way out, so he turned his back away from Narukami and face the oncoming fireball.

"Hah!" With only a shout, Ragna managed to completely extinguish the fireball coming towards him, catching the four by surprise. Before they could react, Ragna was already behind Makoto and with a simple karate chop, he was knocked unconscious. Ragna pulled his hands back and sent a punch that caused a strong shock wave to hit Yosuke in the chest and sending him crashing to the wall, causing a small crater.

"Ouch, I put a bit too much power into that." Ragna said as he grimaced. Yu saw that Ragna was able to paying attention and decided that this was a chance to unleash a devastating blow by sending a wave of electricity to hit Ragna from behind. However, Ragna easily sidestepped, dodging the blast all together and it ended up hitting Hamuko instead, knocking her realized that he was outmatched and tried to run away, but before he could, Ragna appeared right in front of him and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"And that's that." Ragna said as he walked up to Narukami and reached for his forehead with his right arm. "Now let's figure out if my gut instinct is right."  
The shell on Ragna's right arm started to open and Ragna saw that there had been a familiar spell that had been set on Narukami.

"Ruby Mind Eater. Oh great, this means that a certain mage is probably involved in what's going on. Disabling this spell from all of them might take a while. Just hope that this part of the training wasn't completely useless."

Ragna was about to disable the mind spell put on Narukami, until he saw that Narukami was covered by a silver aura. Ragna saw from the corner of his eye that the quantum Ruby that was in his pocket had started glowing. Ragna reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ruby.

"Is this thing reacting to the spell?" Ragna asked confused about what was going on as he saw the same type of aura surround the others. "Only one way to find out."

Ragna put the quantum ruby closer to Narukami and watched as the mind eater spell that was placed on him, suddenly vanished along with the silver aura surrounding him.

"Sending people to the future, dispelling magic, what can't this thing do."

Ragna went to the other three and used the Ruby to dispel the mind control spell that was put on them. After doing that, Yu started started to regain consciousness.

"Ughh….where am I?" Yu said until he recognized the familiar face that was right next to him. "Ragna-san?"

"The one and only, also I told to just call me Ragna remember? Anyhow, you and little friends over there were under some mind control and proceeded to attack me, but don't worry I only knocked them out, so I could bring them back to normal."

"Damnit, how could I have let this happen. If only.."

"Oi, worry about the little things, let's focus on getting out here. We can share information as we are moving instead of wasting time here."

"Thanks, Ragna." Yu said as he started getting up off the floor. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Good question." Ragna said as he walked to where Yosuke was and put him on his shoulder. He then closed his eyes and begun thinking to himself.

I can feel three energy readings from not too far away from here and it doesn't seem like they are moving. So that might be the best place to go at least for now, wait I feel another three on the other side of town and they seem...familiar. Too familiar.

"I don't know the complete landscape of this place, but just grab that blue haired guy over there and follow me." Ragna said as he proceeded to carry Hamuko.

"Gotcha, Ragna."

"Now that's settled, time to find the exit." Ragna said as he began to exit the Kagustuchi NOL HQ.

"And that's everything, at least that I know of." Lute said. "Ya'll have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what is a kid like you doing here in this wasteland." Alter asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm part of a group called the 'Resistance' and you're looking at one of their best soldiers. For now I'm off duty and well, I'm looking for a certain treasure that is said to be here."

"Then the 'Resistance' must be in a whole lot of trouble then."

"Yeah..wait what do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing...nothing. at. All." Alter said with a smirk on her face.

"Alter, stop messing with him." Ritsuka said.

"Fine." Alter said.

"If you don't mind, I have a job I've got to take care of, so I'mma get going….unless you wanna tag along with me." Lute said with a smug grin on his face.

"No thanks, let's get going Master. We've got to find a way to get back to our time." Alter said as she started to walk away from Lute until Lute spoke up and said.

"Damn...I didn't know that the Hero of France was such a pansy or could it be that cause you're the altered version?"

Alter stopped in her footsteps and only two words came in Ritsuka's mind.

 _Oh no._

"...What did you just say right now." Alter said as glared intensely at Lute who had a smirk on his face.

"You heard me, so called "Saint of France". If you're so offended about it, how about we make a deal, we find the treasure and whoever gets it first has to do what the winner says. I would think that the "Saint of France" wouldn't that much a coward to back down from a simple challenge."

"I accept this challenge, fufufufu… I hope you are ready to consumed by flames after I win."

Ritsuka sighed and facepalmed by the fact that Alter had fallen for Lute's trick. She shrugged her shoulders and turn in the direction where Lute was and said.

"Alright, let's get going then."

 _Heh, Jeanne took the bait, I can't wait to see what the legendary hero Ritsuka is capable of! I can't wait to tell Iano about this._

"Umm, sorry to interrupt."

The there then their side and Arcueid waving at the three.

 _You've got to be kidding me, is this like a legendary hero reunion or something?_

"True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud, what the hell are you doing here?" Alter said.

"Better question, how long have you been here

"I'm looking for a man that goes by the name of Grim Reaper."

"Umm, you sure that's not a nickname." Ritsuka said.

"Of course not, that's Ciel called him."

"Well I don't know anyone who goes by Grim Reaper around here." Lute said. "Did the guy take something important of yours?"

"Classified information."

"Ok, does he have another title he goes by that might give us a clue."

"Classified information."

"Can you tell us what he looks like, then?"

"Looks like.. a bad guy."

"Wow, that is the most nothing description for a person I have ever heard." Lute said sweat dropping. "You aren't making this any easier on us. You know, if you help me liberate the city, I'll help you find this grim reaper guy, deal?"

Arcueid thought about her options for a bit before deciding to go along with the three.

"Deal."

"Alright sweet, can't wait to see if the legend about you guys was all exaggeration or the real deal." Lute said as he started walking. "I'll take you where we need to go, just follow me."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 1! It was a bit shorter than I initially wanted but I decided that this was a good time to info dump so I wouldn't really need to for the next chapter. Until Next Chapter, see ya!**


End file.
